


Never Thought I'd Miss This

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono discovers something about herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Thought I'd Miss This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Pass It On Writing" challenge at fandomverse at LJ. The prompt was 'gun'. This is unbeta'd.

Kono couldn’t believe what had happened. It had been five days, yet she still hadn’t completely wrapped her head around the events that had taken place. Steve was in jail and she was suspended.

She was sitting alone in her tiny apartment, having closed herself off from everyone and everything. Both Chin and Danny had called, but she just ignored the phone. She needed time.

At around 2:00 that afternoon, there was a loud knocking on the door.

“Go away!” She yelled.

“Kono, come on, open the door. I’m not leaving until you do.”

“Damnit, Danny! Fine!”

She yanked the door open, but was surprised by what she saw. Danny was standing there in his usual button up shirt and tie, but she also noticed he was wearing his Five-0 badge and his holster and gun. He had his left hand behind his back.

“Danny?”

He smiled. “I’ve got a couple of gifts for you.”

He moved his left hand forward, revealing a badge and holstered gun.

“What? How?”

She waved him into the apartment. They both sat down on her sofa.

“Long story. Let’s just say that a certain witness wasn’t exactly reliable. IA didn’t have any other evidence pointing to you, so they’ve reinstated you.”

She squealed and then grabbed Danny in a hug.

“I can’t believe it.”

“Well, let’s just say, there a couple of IA guys that would rather never see me again.”

She laughed. She then reached over and picked up her gun, pulling it out of the holster.

“I never thought I’d miss this. The work, yeah, but this…”

“Okay, McGarrett Jr.”

They both laughed. It was a good day.


End file.
